Damaged // Final Fantasy Poetry Collection
by Poli Almasy
Summary: I've decided to move all my Final Fantasy poems into one section, includes 7, 8, and 9 characters
1. ...

Flightless  
  
Poli Almasy (white_mage_eiko@yahoo.com)  
http://envy.nu/whitemage/poetry  
  
Selphie talking about Irivne. A bit of OOC stuff.  
Please, people remeber, just becasue Selphie is very  
hyper doesn't make her an idiot.  
  
I don't get it  
Could you remeber me when we were apart?  
I don't understand  
Did you fall in love with me or my memory?  
  
But when I saw you my heart jumped.  
I didn't need memories, I fell in love with you.  
We were just kids right?  
And we still are  
  
I  
don't  
get  
it  
  
I went though my life without wings  
You are my wings  
but I am still flightless  
becasue I know at heart we are both still children  
attempting to hold onto a memory.  
Do I love you? Or do I love my memories  
  
Can we be sure?  
  
How many girls have you told you loved them?  
How many of those precious memories remain?  
I want to make new memories with you  
But remember us as children.  
I am not a baby  
I can take care of myself  
But without you I will always be flightless  
One day, with you, my wings will work 


	2. ...

Cystalize  
  
By Poli Almasy (white_mage_eiko@yahoo.com)  
http://envy.nu/whitemage/poetry  
  
I've decided to try my hand at FFIX poetry  
opposed to all the FFVIII stuff I've been  
doing lately. Told from both Eiko and Garnet's  
sides of the issue.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
So long  
I've waited so long for you  
to come for me.  
  
Now that you're here, I don't want you to go  
If you leave me here  
I will contiune to rot away  
I will continue to be alone.  
  
Please I don't want to be alone  
Not anymore not ever again  
I am strong and I won't let go of this life  
that has been granted to me somehow.  
But what is the worth of my life if I have no one  
To share it with?  
  
I want to say with you  
both of you.  
You are my hero  
And you are my sister, the only one like me  
Without the both of you  
  
I could never be happy.  
  
If my heart were to crystalize  
I would want you to have it.  
  
  
  
What is it you see in me.  
You believed in my power  
my will  
my life  
You believed in me when I thought I was worthless.  
  
I cannot deny who I am  
Nor do I want to anymore  
I want to believe in what we can to together  
As well as what I can do on my own.  
  
I don't need to be saved.  
  
Yet, you still saved me  
cared for me  
loved me.  
I am eternally grateful.  
  
And looking at you both now I can see  
I am not nothing without you  
I am still me  
But I am so much more complete when you are with me.  
  
Just to know you are there  
I want to keep you forever  
In the crystal that is my heart.  
I will never forgive times you hurt me.  
But the love you have shown me.  
Will always outweigh the sorrow I have. 


	3. ...

Walls Falling Down  
  
Poli Almasy (white_mage_eiko@yahoo.com)  
http://envy.nu/whitemage/poetry  
  
Another poem from Selphie's POV this time  
a little darker (as if Flightless was't  
odd enough) Taking place in the future and  
again describing her feelings about Irvine.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I never learned to fly with you  
Now all these years later   
I am still a scared child  
And your love has failed to change me  
  
Perhaps I am supposed to be unhappy  
I spent my childhood being happy   
So others wouldn't worry.  
And they didn't  
  
The walls I put up around myself  
The walls we all put up to protect ourselves  
  
Squall shut himself out   
From the rest of the world  
Hid away in his thoughts never letting us in  
He suffered inside for the walls on the outside.  
  
Quistis hid her emotions in other fake ones.  
She did things to make us proud of her  
To aknowlage her being our big sister  
To protect us from shadows we could defeat ourselves  
She protected us from behind her wall.  
  
Zell didn't change much to us  
At least we thought that  
But he never found happiness  
He never loved like the rest of us did  
No one even realized he put a wall up.  
  
Seifer's wall came crashing down  
We tore it down together  
But I can't help but wonder  
If he's happier now  
Because he can see life for what it is.  
  
Your wall is keeping me out  
Keeping me from loving you  
You act so cool then you want to be alone  
You keep blocking me out of your life  
You won't let me though the wall.  
  
I won't continue  
I just won't  
I am no longer a child  
But my past still haunts me  
I want to leave it behind  
Because you refuse to move forward  
You've clipped my wings  
But my wall has not come down  
  
Tear down your wall 


	4. ...

"Broken"  
  
By Poli Almasy (white_mage_eiko@yahoo.com)  
http://www.white-mage.net/writting  
  
Poetry from Tifa's point of view. Kinda sad, kinda weird  
kinda long.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
You fell into my life  
Even though you were there all along  
You fell into my world  
then tried to leave  
  
I was obbessed with you when you left  
I ignored you when you were right here  
Are you here now?  
How can I tell. I'm lost.  
  
All the pieces of my shattered life  
Came together so quickly  
A new life came and was taken away  
Before I could know it.  
I miss her. You miss her.  
  
How can I tell you what I feel  
If I'm not sure it's you?  
Was it ever you?  
Did I ever know your life  
Who are you? Who am I?  
  
I went though life not realizing  
How much I ment to people  
How much you cared about me.  
Do you stil care? I do.  
  
I was cursed not to have known you  
When we had the chance just to be kids  
But when I knew you  
It was reviled as a fraud.  
I know you now. You don't know yourself.  
  
How can I contain you? Protect you  
care for you?  
Because I want to, but part of you.  
Part of you is gone  
It left with her.  
Was she the one?  
The one I cannot be?  
I don't understand.  
I'm lost.  
With no one to guide me home.  
Home is gone  
I have no home.  
Only you  
But you have her memory  
So I do not have you  
I am alone.  
My will is broken  
You broke me.  
  
But I'd let you break me again  
I'd do it all over  
Just to have known you.  
Please, break me.  
I can't be whole ever again  
Being whole scares me.  
Break me  
Break me  
Break me  
  
But all you do is ignore me  
  
Break me  
Break me  
Break me  
I don't deserve to be whole  
  
She got to be whole  
But now she's gone  
But she felt whole  
Becasue of you  
But you won't make me whole  
The pieces of myself are here  
Put me back together  
Or grind the pieces to dust  
Break me  
Break me  
I can't stand being whole  
  
You won't remember me  
I know you won't  
I'm not worth it  
Break me. 


	5. ...

Scars  
  
Poli Almasy (white_mage_eiko@yahoo.com)  
http://envy.nu/whitemage/poetry  
  
A poem about what Squall may have been thinking. My first attempt  
at fanfiction poetry. Hints of yaoi but nothing much. Fun for  
all ages.  
  
those scars  
both on Our foreheads  
and on Our hearts  
Our scars  
  
You gave me mine  
i gave You Yours  
We are not Ourselves without them  
Our signatures  
  
i cannot remember life without them  
or without You  
You are a part of me  
my friend, my enemy, my lover  
  
for a brief moment You had Your dream  
i'm sorry i had to be the one  
who tore down the fake walls  
and smashed Your dream  
  
i am still waiting for my dream  
i do love Her  
but after what You've done  
my heart feels like cement  
  
my scar  
  
Your twisted view of a dream  
all the pain You suffered  
the destruction of Your romatic dream  
the destruction of Your heart  
  
Your scar  
  
Our twisted affection  
Our refusal to give in  
Our willingness to hate each other  
the last time We ever spoke as friends  
  
Our scars  



End file.
